


Meeting Fun

by britainsbrows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gay, Light Touch, M/M, Prostate Massage, Remote Control Vibrator, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Unaware, Vibrator, bj, blowjob, handjob, light thouches, prostate, very light fruk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britainsbrows/pseuds/britainsbrows
Summary: America wanted to try something different, then changes his mind too late.





	Meeting Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do much revision of this, okay, thanks, you can read now

“This… This is stupid, I can’t do this.”

  
“Oh, come on, Alfred! We’ll have a good laugh afterwards.” England smirked as he ushered America through the grand building’s front doors. America had his backpack covering his front, his shoulders hunched, and his cheeks flushed red. It was very clear he was trying to hide something.

  
“Arthur, please, let’s just go back to the room real quick.”

  
“We won’t make it on time if we go back now.”

  
The pair stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed America spoke.

  
“I really change my mind. I can’t do this. Don’t turn it on. If you turn it on at any point I’ll never talk to you again.”

  
“Really?”

  
“I’ve never been more serious. If you turn it on, you’re dead to me. Actually, give me the remote.” He stuck his hand out.

  
England looked at the open hand for a moment.”You don’t trust me?”

  
America’s hand remained.  
“Fine.” England took his backpack off and had just started to unzip it when the elevator opened. France was standing right in the doorway. It seemed he had trapped a poor intern in a conversation, but upon seeing America and England he abandoned her immediately.

  
“Why, look who it is! You two are looking fine today!”

  
England closed his bag. “France. How do you do.”

 

“‘France’? I tell you every time I see you, Francis, please.”

  
“It’s France, or Frog, your choice.”

  
France looked to America.

  
“How do you put up with him on a daily basis, you poor boy.”

  
America nodded and half smiled for the sake of politeness.

  
“Why so quiet, Amerique? I don't remember the last time I've seen you so passive.”

  
“Why don’t you go stick your nose up your own arse!”

  
France held up his hands in defense “Sorry, Angleterre! You’re a lot touchy-er than usual.”

  
“Oh, bugger off. Come on, Alfred.”

 

England and America rounded a corner and ducked into a bathroom. They were the only ones in there.

  
“Oh God, I couldn’t look him in the eye. This is bad. I need the remote or else I’m going to be on edge the whole meeting.”

  
“Why don’t you just take it out? We’re in a bathroom, just go in a stall.”

  
“I - I can’t.” He leaned in, “It’s not that simple.”

  
“What’s so difficult?”

  
“You didn’t see it. There was a lot of steps to secure it and a lot of tape. I’d be in there a while. The tape’s designed to come off in the shower, and I can’t exactly take a shower right now.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“I was really confidant this morning, but the uber over I lost it. I can’t do this during a meeting. I can’t. I could barely last ten minutes on the fucking car ride.”

  
“I barely had it turned on.”

  
“Exactly! How am I supposed to last three hours.”

  
A sly smile crept onto England’s face, “You don’t have to last, you know.”

  
“If I orgasm in a meeting everyone will know, dipshit. You know how I am!”

  
“I’ve done it before.”

  
“You can keep a straight face through anything. I can’t keep a straight face. I don’t know how I thought I could even sit still.”

  
“Alright. Alright, you win. I guess I can’t convince you.”

  
“Damn right. Now give me. The. Remote.”

  
England put his bag on the sink and started to go through it.

  
“I told you to clean out your bag.”

  
“Like you’re so organized, wanker.”

  
England finally pulled out the little remote and handed it over to America. America put his bag on the counter and was about to slide the remote into a pocket when the bathroom door slammed open. America jumped and, unbeknownst to him, the remote landed in a sink, instead of in his bag. France strolled in, looking smugly satisfied with his grand entrance.

  
“Fancy seeing you two here!”

  
“We were just leaving.”

  
“Okay, see you in a few minutes then. Germany was just about to start calling everyone in.”

  
England and America hurried out to get away from France.

 

  
France did his business, and while washing his hands he noticed a small silver thing in the neighboring sink. On closer inspection there were three buttons; One was a small power button, one had a plus, and the last has a minus. It looked suspiciously like one of those remote control vibrators. Inspecting it closer, on the back there was the ugly print “made in Britain”. So, the little oaf was getting kinky, as well as careless. He was so stupid to leave something as compromising as this lying around. Well, there was absolutely no way he was leaving this alone. It’d be a nice revenge for, well, everything.

 

 

America took his seat at the big official table. He had his stack of paper with words on them, his nametag, and a pen. To his left was Italy, and to his right was Germany. France was next to Italy and England was across the table. The usual set up. He felt a lot more relaxed now knowing that nothing was going to happen. His boner was gone already, his mind was clear, it was work time, and that’s it. Nothing else.

  
Everyone was at their seat and settled in, so Germany started the meeting. The first ten minutes went by like molasses. It was excruciatingly boring before the real content started. Finally Germany concluded the introduction portion, and invited China up to speak. America had been listening and taking notes for about twenty minutes when the vibrator, which was perfectly and securely aligned with his prostate, started vibrating on the lowest setting. The lowest setting was barely there, but it was still there. If left on long enough it would (and had earlier in the uber been able to) bring him to full arousal, which meant he’d have a boner, and people can see those.

  
America’s heart jumped into his throat. How did it turn on? He had it in his bag! He grabbed at his bag, and felt the pocket he put the remote in. Empty. So were the other pockets. It wasn’t in the main part of the bag either. England. That absolute fuck. How could he do this to him. America crossed his legs and tried to ignore the perfect feelings coming from - fuck. America’s breath hitched when it jumped up a setting. It was still low, but definitely more present. Looking across the table he saw England had one hand under the table. It was him. It had to be. How he got it, America didn’t know, but he did. The bastard wasn’t even looking at him.

  
He could feel himself getting hard. No, goddamn it. Not now. He had told England he wasn’t feeling it anymore. How could he so blatantly ignore him. Oh God, it felt nice too. He guessed he was warmed up from the car ride because he was losing it quicker than earlier. It just felt so… perfect. There was no other way to describe it than that. The tape was a hassle, but, boy, does it deliver. No! Focus! He wasn’t about to get lost in this. It’s fighting time. He picked up his pen and started to write notes. He could handle another level, he told himself. He took a breath to steady himself and started to write.

  
Three levels higher all at once! From level two to level five in half a second! America snapped the pen in his grip. Five was a lot more than two.

  
“Are you okay, Alfred?” Italy whispered to America as ink dripped on his notepad.

  
America looked at Italy, forced a smile, and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak, lest all the noises his body wanted him to make spilled out. Germany and England too noticed that America’s pen had exploded. Germany offered his pen. America jerkily shook his head and waved his hand. Germany nodded and went back to his notes. He covered half his face with his non inky hand in an attempt to hide how red he was.

  
America looked across the table and made eye contact with England. America tried to give him a death glare, but focusing his face was rather hard at that moment. America barely noticed, but England was positively confused. That was America’s sex face. If he looked under the table he would no doubt see a boner. But why? He gave America the remote, why would he do it to himself? He was staunchly against the idea not a half hour ago. He certainly didn’t look happy either. To anyone else America probably looked pretty ill. Italy did look concerned. France caught his eye and when England glanced over France was looking right back at him.

  
America couldn’t help but squirm now. Everything felt so perfect, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was in heaven and hell at the same time. He had to keep grounding himself in reality. He was in a meeting. People would see. But oh my god, that’s the exact right spot. Stop moving, don’t move. Steady your breathing. Ignore it. Fuck that’s just… perfect. It hadn’t been five minutes he already felt dangerously close. Fuckfuckfuckfuck-

  
Two more levels at once. Level Seven. Level seven was as high as he usually got. That’s all he needed on most days to- no can’t think that word. It’s to enticing. He had to battle it. If he… you know… he absolutely wouldn’t be able to take it going on afterwards like this. They call it torture for a reason.

  
As England and France locked eyes, England saw America stiffen and grab a fistfull of his own hair. What the fuck was the frog doing?! England mouthed to France,

  
“What?!”

  
France held up the remote so only England could see. He looked extremely satisfied with himself, and happy at the dirty deed.

  
“Why?!”

  
France just smiled like a creep. England gestured at America. France’s smug look faltered, but he didn’t look. England gestured again, with more urgency. France looked and saw America hunched over the table, looking tense as ever, quickly coming unraveled, and trying to hide it pretty badly. France was horrified. Why was America wearing it?! He was so young! He fumbled with the remote. After pressing a couple buttons that were not “off” the green light turned off and, looking up, America seemed to relax a little. France’s over inflated self confidence was gone. This was not at all what he meant to do.

  
Mercifully, China finished and Germany announced a break a couple minutes after the vibrator was turned off. England practically sprang from his chair and went over to America. When he got there Italy was making sure America felt okay. America kept nodding.

  
“Thanks, Italy, I’ll take him to the bathroom. He just needs a splash of water, is all. I’ve got him.”

  
England got a dazed America from his chair and guided him to the bathroom. Once they were in America pushed England away.

  
“What the fuck!”

  
“It wasn’t me! The fucking frog got it somehow!”

  
“What? It- It wasn’t you?”

  
“No. He showed me, he got the remote. He thought I had the vibrator in, the sick bastard.”

  
“Oh.” America thought about it for a moment before absentmindedly palming his dick. In that moment England realized America was still rock hard.

  
“Let’s go in a stall.”

  
America saw England looking at his dick and nodded. They opted for the biggest stall meant for wheelchairs, in hopes no one would need it.

  
England started to pull down America’s dress pants when America stopped him.

  
“Wait. Don’t touch it.”

  
“Wh-”

  
“I’m still only like one touch away from cumming.” America’s breathing was very focused and shaky. England could tell it was taking a lot of willpower for him to stay calm and collected. “You’ll ruin it if you just go in.”

  
“I can wait.” England grabbed America’s hips and stood up to press his body against America’s. He rested his head on America’s shoulder.

  
The taller man sucked in some air sharply at the pressure. “Careful.”

  
“It feels good, though?”

  
“Oh God, everything feels so good right now.”

  
England started a slow grind against America. He could feel just how close he was. He was so insanely hard. His grinding was driving America wild.

  
“S-Stop. I h-have to take my pants off.”

  
“I can do that.”

  
“Shit, I don’t know if I can handle that.”

  
“You can.”

  
England managed to take everything on his lower half off without touching his penis. The only time he did was when he slid off his boxers. America’s dick sprung out.

  
“Fuuck…” America breathed when everything was gone, and only air was left touching him. “I have to, I can’t take this. He left me right on the fucking edge, I was so close. Don’t ruin it, please. It’ll be easy to do that right no- ah…”

The words were taken from him when England ran a finger across the head. His hands caught hold of England’s shoulders to keep his balance.

“I won't last at all if you keep doing that, babe.”

  
England ran his fingers down the shaft feather lightly, then back up. America was holding on for dear life, his breathing frantic. He was breathing curses to himself. England circled the slit, and skimmed back down. He brought his mouth close to breathe on it. It was killing America. When England drifted his fingers to the head, he stopped to focus on where the head meets the shaft.

  
“Arthur, _please_.”

  
England felt down the length again, but this time he let his fingers stay at the base. Instead of going back up, England placed his lips on the head. He didn’t suck, or even use his tongue yet, he just placed his mouth firmly. He kept stroking with his fingers lightly as he took more and more of the head, then the shaft, in his mouth. America was near frantic. He was so close all he needed was- England closed his lips around it. He explored the length slowly with his tongue, and just when America thought he was going to cum from that, England sucked in and started to blow him. America felt like he exploded. He almost fell down, but he managed to catch himself. England kept going through the orgasm, all the way until America stopped him.

  
England stood and kissed America.

  
“Did I ruin it?”

 

America smiled into their kiss. “Oh, it was terrible.”

  
“I’ll do better next time.” Their lips stayed connected through their kisses.

  
England was ready to separate when he felt a hand plant itself over his groin. The hand started to massage him. He couldn’t help but groan into the taller man’s neck. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard by then. In his brain he knew they’d be late going back if they did this, but his heart - or rather his dick - told him it was right.

  
“Quickly. We’ll be late.”

  
America undid the belt and slid his hand down the front. England shivered at the touch. It was a whole different feeling being felt up with his trousers still on. It felt dirtier. America had his shaft in his fist, and was jerking him off in the tight space. At this rate England wasn’t going to last long. In the bedroom he could go for a pretty long time, but the pure naughtiness of the whole situation really had him going.

  
“That’s great…”

  
America smiled at the blushing blonde before him. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open like he was holding back gasps, and he was grabbing fistfulls of America’s shirt. Yep. He was into it. Okay, now it was time for phase two. Keeping one hand around England’s dick, America leaned down to pull his pants, then his underwear down. While he was pulling the garments down it was too complicated of a motor skill to keep pumping, so he just kind of squeezed and rubbed the head with his thumb. It took England’s breath away, and he had to lean against the wall to support himself.

America kneeled and brought his other hand to work as well. He took the shaft in both his hands in the way his fingers were interlocked, and his thumbs were right next to each other. When he did this his thumbs were focused on England’s frenulum. When he started pumping England grabbed hold of America’s neck and shoulders. He just needed to hold onto something and tightly. It felt so good he had to get the energy out somehow. If he didn’t move he was sure he’d implode. His breath was staggered and heavy. He was close, he was sure of it. America kept increasing the speed and it was unbearable.

  
“I’m… gonna cum.” England got out. America kept hard at work.

  
England came up to the edge, and after hovering over it for a few agonizing seconds, he came in a spectacular burst of energy.

  
As soon as England started cumming the bathroom door opened, and someone walked in. Immediately America stopped his movement, but England couldn’t stop his. He was in his own world of ecstasy. America covered England’s mouth with one hand, and kept England’s dick in the other. Cum was getting everywhere. America had forgotten about Phase three; a lot of toilet paper. England practically doubled over onto America. He stifled his gasps as best he could in the state of mind he was in. For England it just kept going. It was the best orgasm he’d had in a while. He was leaning all his weight on America. It was lucky America was there, because if not he probably would have just fallen over.

  
Slowly the cloud of orgasm lifted from England’s mind and he tried moving, but America had him in a bear hold; one arm around his torso, and one hand still gripping his penis. He’d just frozen when whoever it was came in. and he was now forcing England to do the same. There was ample motivation not to move not only to avoid giving them away, but if he did America still had his now very sensitive dick in hand. It wasn’t an entirely uncomfortable position. It mostly felt like being carried by America.

  
It felt like forever, but eventually the mystery person finished their business, washed their hands, and left.

  
“Let go of me.”

  
America let England go in all places he was being held. England sucked in some air through his teeth when the hand peeled from his hyper sensitive dick. The hand being there had left him not entirely flaccid.

  
“Shit, did I hurt you?”

  
“No, stupid, you never let me calm down. I’m still very sensitive.”

  
England wanted nothing more than to cum again. He was ready for round two, but they were really out of time.

  
“We have to go.”

  
“I know. We smell so much like sex right now.”

  
“I guess we do. Damn, er, we could... “

  
“Let’s just go. Go back to the room. Italy thought I was sick, we could just leave and say you needed to take me back.”

  
“Well…”

  
“Please? I can’t show my face in there again, I’d die of embarrassment.”

  
“Fine, I’ll take you. Make yourself decent and we’ll go.”

 

 

When they left the bathroom, each playing their part, France was in the hallway. When he caught sight of them he came up.

  
“Amerique, I am very sorry. Here.” He discretely handed the remote over. “You do not need to do everything this old pervert tells you to do, okay?”

  
“Fuck off.” England hissed.

  
“Accept my apologies, please, Amerique.”

  
“It’s fine, okay? I just don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

  
France mimed zipping his lips. “Done.”

 

 

They said their farewells to a group of politely concerned colleagues plus a knowing looking France, and got in their uber. They had settled in when America again felt the vibrator come to life. He looked up at England, who was holding the remote questioningly.

  
“No?”

  
America thought about it, then smiled. “You’re getting it tomorrow then.”

  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I haven't read or watched hetalia in a while so the characters are more like ideas of the real ting, if that makes sense? I like to think I turned them more into people than the stereotype more one note characters they are in the show and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but they're designed for light comedy, is all. That's my note.


End file.
